Men's underwear typically suffers from several inadequacies including but not limited to: lack of support, improper positioning and isolation from direct contact with the inner thigh or perineum areas combined with a high degree of contact between such areas and improper fitting undergarments typically is known to cause friction, chaffing, and discomfort while sitting, walking, running, or other numerous activities and athletic activities. In addition to unwanted contact with the thigh or perineum region and undergarment seams, most undergarments lack appropriate support and positioning for the genitalia, limit freedom of movement, do not provide comfortable natural resting position for the genitalia, lack of moisture control and lack of temperature control. Currently undergarments offer limited sizes, shapes and materials without adjustability for proper fitment failing to isolate the genitalia from making direct contact with inner thighs, perineum region and legs while increasing comfort, support and positioning attributes for male genitalia.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.